wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Supremus
| aggro = | affiliation = | faction = Combat | occupation = | location = Illidari Training Grounds, Black Temple | instance = Black Temple | status = Killable }} Supremus is an abyssal boss in the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. The fight is a Battle for survival. Abilities *'Melee': over 5k on plate, over 10k crushing *'Molten Flame': Blue fire moving on the ground towards a random target, fire AoE for 2400-2800 per second *'Hateful strike': ~7k melee damage to the target with the highest current health inside melee range *'Fire resistance': High resistance to fire damage Phase 2 additional abilities: *'Gaze': Fixes aggro on a random raid member, moving towards them. 10 sec cooldown *'Molten Punch': If the gaze target is within 40 yards, he deals 5k melee damage plus knockback to it *'Volcano': Randomly summons small volcanoes which deal 3800-4500 AoE Damage Per Second Preparation Any standard raid composition will do, as usual bring more ranged damage dealers than melee (about 2:1). One main tank and at least one off tank with high health are needed. 2-3 healers should be on the main tank, 2 healers on the off tank(s), and the other healers should take care of the raid. No special resistance gear is required. Phase 1 During this phase, the fight is basic tank and spank. Raid members must move to avoid the molten flames. In order to absorb the hateful strikes, at least one off tank (better two) should stay in melee range at all times. Since the hateful strikes can occur irregularly (and sometimes in rather quick succession), the healers must be alert and quickly bring up all tanks. The main tank should have the highest health of all tanks, because if one of the off-tanks has higher base HP, it's possible that Supremus ignores that off-tank and hits someone else with a hurtful strike instead. As of 2.4, the hitbox of Supremus is larger than his melee range, thus melee damage dealers not designated as off tanks can hit him from outside his melee range, and be that way safe from all hurtful strikes. This also increases safety from molten flames. The designated off tanks should stand closer to Supremus, to make sure they're eligible targets for hurtful strikes. The OTs should stand away from the other melee classes, so that Supremus must turn to deal a hateful strike. This also helps to insure that the Strikes can only hit the OTs and nobody else. After 60 seconds, Supremus switches to phase 2. Melee DPS needs to run away from Supremus a few seconds before the start of phase 2 to avoid being too close in case they are the first focus of Supremus' Gaze. Phase 2 Similar to Thaladred the Darkener at Kael'thas, Supremus sets his gaze on a random raid member and walks toward them at about 90% of normal run speed. If the target is within Supremus' melee range, he usually one-shot kills it. If the target is inside 40 yards, he deals melee damage plus knockback at irregular intervals (this is the normal, preferred state). If his chosen target is farther away than 40 yards, he runs towards that target at about 5x normal speed, closing into melee range (and killing the target). This also leads to very difficult positioning for the tanks, if it happens near the end of the phase. Since there is no aggro table during phase 2, DPS can continue unrestricted, just make sure there are no DoTs active on the switch back to phase 1. Melee damage dealers must be extra careful to stay outside his melee range, else they're immediately dead when he switches focus to them. It's also possible that he kills a target within melee range without first changing focus. Besides the Molten Flames (which still spawn during Phase 2), small volcanoes appear randomly on top of people. The volcanoes deal substantial AoE damage even before they're fully visible, it's a good idea not to stay immobile in larger groups for a long time. After changing the gaze target 5 times, Supremus resets aggro and switches back to Phase 1 for another 60 seconds. Hunters can help by misdirecting to the tanks, allowing them to get into position without having to chase down Supremus. Emotes *Supremus punches the ground in anger! *Supremus acquires a new target! *The ground begins to crack open! Loot External links Movies * [http://www.solarshockfilmfest.com/bastaroids/supremus Boss Slayers] Leftovers raiding takes down Supremus. * Rogue PoV Kill Movie by 3ioB (US-SURAMAR) * First Kill by Eclipse (EU-Kor'gall) * Supremus Kill Movie by Vincint of Wildhammer, Fist of Entropy. * Cookie Vs Supremus at Guildvideo.com. * For more Killmovies of this encounter, see the Bosskill Movies page. Category:Abyssals Category:Bosses Category:Black Temple mobs